Un Regalo muy Futurista
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: !Secuela directa del Día de San Valentín! Espero que les guste este nuevo fic para celebrar el Día Blanco que se celebra hoy 14 de Marzo en Japón y en otros lugares. Pareja Shizuka y Nobita, espero que disfruten mucho de este hermoso Fic.


_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Doraemon el Gato Cósmico.**_

_**Episodio original: **_

_**El Día Blanco.**_

_**Un regalo muy futurista.**_

_**Manga: **_

_**Doraemon.**_

_**Pareja: **_

_**Nobita y Shizuka.**_

_**Volvemos de nuevo a la acción y está vez, con un Fic para el día blanco para el animé Doraemon el Gato Cósmico, bien sin más preámbulos iniciamos con la escritura de este fic. **_

_**Estaba en casa era un hermoso jueves por la mañana, y hoy era 14 de Marzo, hoy debía de regresarle lo que me obsequió Shizuka, el día de San Valentín al aceptarle su Honmei Choco que ella me había hecho con amor, pero tenía un dilema no tenia idea que regalarle a ella después de pensar y pensar, me fui a dónde estaba mi madre y le pregunté a ella que le regaló mi papá para el día blanco.**_

—Pues verás hijo papá, me regaló un hermoso collar, de oro blanco que aún conservo con mucho amor,Te lo puedo dar para que tu se lo des a Shizuka en este día tan especial, comentó la madre de Nobita muy feliz.

—Gracias mamá por tu consejo, creó ya saber que le regalaré a mi novia en esté día tan hermoso, pero por el amor que le tengo a mi Shizuka valdrá la pena hacerle este hermoso presente, volvió de nuevo a su cuarto para buscar lo que necesitaba tenia que buscar bien y después de buscar por encontró y se puso muy contento.

_Vaya que sí me llevó un buen rato poder, encontrar lo que estaba buscando bueno eh estado ahorrando desde hace bastante, para comprarme algo, para mi pero eso puede esperar después mi prioridad ahorita es Shizuka ella es la chica de mis sueños además quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, pensé para mi mismo, y después me dispuse en al centro comercial a buscarle el regalo no sin antes mandarle un mensaje diciéndole a Shizuka que lo esperé en su casa que en un par de horas iría a su casa a visitarla ella y su suegra que Nobita adoraba mucho._

—Bueno mamá me tengo, que hacer unos mandados, y después me voy a visitar a mi novia así que no me esperes para almorzar, juntos comeré en la casa de Shizuka, le comentó Nobita a su madre, y ella asintió en señal de aceptación.

—Bueno hijo, te comprendo, sabes te pareces mucho a tu padre vas a ser un buen marido para Shizuka, de eso no tengo la menor duda, comentó la madre de Nobita y este solamente se le ocurrió sonreír de la vergüenza provocada por su madre.

—Gracias mamá respondió su hijo para después irse a hacer sus mandados.

—Buena suerte hijo mío, comentó su madre.

_Todo marcha según lo planeado el repartidor, de la tienda del, futuro no ha de tardar en venir a dejarme el paquete que encargué desde en la mañana después de recoger su paquete iría a una buena chocolateria, para comprarle a su amor los mejores chocolates a su amor de toda su vida, para después comprar algo para el almuerzo de los padres de Shizuka, que ellos aceptaron que él fuese su novio, en esemomento se acercó el robot repartidor a nuestro amigo y héroe._

—Un paquete para, el señor Nobita Nobi. Dijo el repartidor en su típica voz metálica al chico que tenía al frente de él

—Sí ese soy yo señor robot, tomé, usted este es el cupón que imprimí después de haber pagado por el objeto, que compré para mi novia, comentó Nobita al Robot el Robot procedió a hablarle a Nobita una vez más.

—Antes que que me de el cupón que imprimió indicando que pagaste por el objeto debemos asegurarnos que usted quedé satisfecho con el pedido que eligió, comentó el robot abriendo la caja con su contenido adentró del paquete, ambos lo revisaron y Nobita quedó muy contento, con lo que recibió en su pedido y después que le recibió el cupón de parte de Nobita el Robot se fue.

_Nobita hizo lo mismo y de dirigió a la chocolateria, a comprar unos chocolates con un buen tono obscuro para su novia y unos Gory choco para la mamá y el Papá de Shizuka, entonces procedió a pagar por los chocolates. _

—Aquí tiene señor el cambio por comprar estos chocolates espero tenga suerte con su su novia en esté día tan especial, comentó la independiente del lugar en el que se encontraba él para después despedirse de la dependiente.

— Gracias señorita, espero que tenga un buen día hoy, en esté día tan especial comentó el chico de 15 años de edad, mientras se alejaba.

_Más tarde le mando un mensaje a Shizuka que su madre no haga el almuerzo hoy él invitaría al almuerzo y ella aceptó ese gesto noble de Nobita por ser tan generosoe con ella y su familia._

_Más tarde a la hora del almuerzo._

—Gracias por invitarnos a este maravilloso almuerzo Nobita además quiero darte las gracias por ser el mejor novio que una chica podría desear, comentó Shizuka a su novio.

—Tienes razón pero quiero darte esto, como símbolo de mi amor, por ti dándole a la chica varias, cajas y también le dio una caja asu suegra ambas lo recibieron muy gustosas y decidieron abrirlas y Shizuka fue la que más se quedó sin aliento para luego decirle algo a su adorado novio.

—Nobita no puedo tomar esto, pudo haberte costado una fortuna, dijo muy humilde su novia pero él la terminaría de convencer, de regalarle el collar a ella.

—Amor no te preocupes yo lo compré pensando en ti con todo mi corazón tienes razón es algo caro pero hoy es una fecha especial, y es por eso quiero que lo uses amor hazlo por mi por favor, entonces tras muchas insistencias de él Shizuka terminó accediendo y poniéndose su collar.

—Caray mi amor siempre hayas la forma de convencerme de todo pero no me arrepiento en ser tu novia, eres un buen chico, que cualquier mujer quisiera tener en está vida, comentó muy feliz Shizuka a su novio.

—Te vez hermosa amor, comentó Nobita a su novia.

—Gracias amor, lo mismo opino de ti entonces, los dos se besaron y la madre de Shizuka le habló a Nobita.

—Me cuidas muy bien de mi retoño Nobita yo confío mucho en ti siempre supe que eras el indicado para mi hija, comentó la madre de Shizuka.

—Así lo haré, no se preocupe por nada señora, comentó Nobita a su suegra.

—Mamá ¡Calmate! Exclamó Shizuka a su madre.

_Ella solamente se rió y retiró para guardar la comida, y dejó al par de tortolitos solos en la sala._

—¡Nobita disculpa a mi madre sí! Exclamó Shizuka a su novio.

—No te preocupes, jaló a Shizuka de su cintura y luego ambos compartieron un tierno beso lleno de mucho amor.

_Que Dios bendiga su relación tan bonita, que conforma mi hija y Nobita y estoy muy feliz por ella, además se que está en muy buenas manos, el la cuidará mucho y se que no le pasará nada y las pruebas que les ponga el destino ellos lo sabrán afrontar muy hoy estoy muy feliz por ambos, y sobre todo por mi hija es todo un sueño hecho realidad para una cómo madre, ver el sueño realizado de un ser querido en esté casó mi propia hija, pensó la madre de Shizuka cuando los ve muy felices hablando juntos._

_**Todo había salido bien en los planes de Nobita con su regalo del día blanco a su novia Shizuka, sea lo que sea les traiga el destino ellos dos saldrán adelante sin importar las duras pruebas que este mismo les traerán juntos saldrán adelante hasta el final.**_

_**Doraemon se encuentra en una revisión anual, espero que todo salga bien y regrese con bien a nuestro tiempo pensaron ambos Shizuka y Nobita, en la salud del gato cósmico.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presentó: Doraemon Un Regalo muy Futurista. **_

_**Descargo Doraemon le pertenece a Fujiko Fujio yo sólo escribí está historia para poder entretener al público lector.**_

_**Espero que les guste mí tercer, Fic de Doraemon, en el especial de el día del amor y la amistad, y secuela directa de el día de San Valentín, para el día blanco.**_

_**Notas de autor: Hola chicos hoy vengo con algo nuevo con, la esperanza de que les guste mucho esta nueva idea que me surgió en la tarde de hoy. pronto tendrán nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics chicos.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen a su debido autor, o autores.**_


End file.
